Giving up
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Sometimes, we are oblivious to the effect we have on others, with devastating results. And sometimes, the worst thing you can do, is leave people behind... If only Mai knew, there would be a tomorrow... If only she knew, there was other ways...
1. Weakness

To everyone who reads my other stories, I haven't had time to spend on fanfiction, so this is a very short story, written in my spare time...

I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

Sometimes, we are oblivious to the effect we have on others, with devastating results. And sometimes, the worst thing you can do, is leave people behind... If only Mai knew, there would be a tomorrow... If only she knew, there was other ways...

* * *

It was dark. Mai looked at the lake, her reflection staring back at her. It sickened her. She didn't want to look at herself. All she saw was flaws and imperfections, but she couldn't look away. She closed her eyes, but images flooded her memory. Images she would rather forget. 'Me or Gene?' He asked. It was such a simple question, but when it came to giving her answers, her mouth was dry. She hadn't the power to form words, nor the knowledge to give a conclusive answer. She felt stupid, foolish, a waste of space, time and energy. Rejection had hit her hard.

Tears obscured her vision, and the cold made her bere arms and legs num. Mai didn't notice. Her emotional pain easily distracting her.

All the times she had seen Gene, smiling at her, taking her hand and warming her heart. She felt betrayed. He had lied to her. But this unbearable pain was rivaled with get another.

Naru had managed to affect her in ways no one else could. He could make her blush, just by looking her way. He could make her cry, just by being upset with her, and he destroy her, just by leaving...

Mai opened her eyes, looking back at herself, looking for an answer to her current dilemma. She couldn't think of any... Going back to her life before meeting Naru, was easier said then done. It was lonely, without anyone.

Mai wished she could ask her parents... they would know what to do.

Mai leaned over the lake, but she wasn't scared. She leaned more, feeling herself fall forward. It was too late to stop herself, as she closed her eyes in anticipation...

She hit the water, her body felt like she was being stabbed all over...

She couldn't feel, she couldn't think, she couldn't even tell which way was up...

Her lungs filled with water, and they burned...

Mai felt the last of her life drain away...


	2. Strength

**This chapter is dedicated to Gally619. This was a wonderful idea for a chapter, and now I think it sends an important message to my readers.**

**I am also dedicating it to a dear friend of hers, and anyone else who has felt trapped and without much choice. If ever you start to feel weak and alone, remember that there are people out there who love and care about you, and if you ever need to talk, please please PM me... I may not be the smartest or anything special like that, but I am more then happy to lend an ear Xxx Love you guys!**

**I do not own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

Mai opened her eyes, seeing as she was no longer alone in darkness. A teary eyed woman stood before her, one of which Mai recognised very well. With tears running down her face, Mai dived forward, quickly clinging onto the person who she held most dear.

"Mom!" She yelled, feeling a warmth envelop her. She hugged onto the person who gave her life, without remorse of anything else. She had her mother back, and they could once again be together forever. But the woman who had given Mai everything she had, and more, didn't hug her back.

"Mai..." She muttered weakly, looking away and summoning a new strength. "Mai, you can't stay here with me" She told, all the while, her heart breaking. Mai turned hurt eyes on her mother, before letting go to look up into her calm brown eyes.

"B-but why?" Mai asked, her voice weak and shaken.

"Mai, this is a place for those who are dead. It's not your time to come here, and when it is, we will stay with you forever" Mai's mother promised, pulling herself away, and making some distance between them.

"We?" Mai asked, but she secretly knew who that meant. Behind her, stood Gene, and her father. Mai wanted to run to them, but her mother put her hand out to stop her. A sad smile on her fathers lips.

"You have grown so much, my beautiful child" He told her, starting Mai off again, as her eyes re-glazed over. "We love you with all our hearts, but there are people among the living, who need you more"

"Daddy" Mai cried, unconsciously sinking back into a time when she called him that. When she was too young to understand death.

"Mai, someone is waiting for you... we will always hold you near our hearts, and someday we will be together... but Mai, that isn't now" Her mother cried, before a golden glow enveloped Mai.

"It's time for you to wake up...

* * *

"MAI!" A voice called, and many more followed. "WAKE UP!" It said. It sounded worried. "PLEASE! I beg you! Just please wake up!"

A tear rolled down Mai's cheek, but it wasn't hers. She could feel it. The voices didn't stop. They sounded desperate.

The cloud of confusion Mai felt, started to subside. She could feel warmth against her back, and wrapped around her middle. She could now understand the words being said. While her body felt heavy, she forced her eyes open. They were met with teary blue ones.

"N-Naru..." Mai muttered weakly. A spring of hope spread over the members of SPR, as their beloved Mai opened her eyes once again. It took Mai a few seconds to register that she was in fact, sitting on her bosses lap. Mai was too drained of energy to even move though.

"You idiot!" Naru scolded, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" He begged, tightening his grip on her. Mai, not knowing what else she could do, returned the hug.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

* * *

**Hey! I was wondering if anyone saw my last update... well, I scrapped it :D It has been re-pointed out to me, that my first chapter is fine. I really am not anti-feminist, I am a girl myself, and I know we are awesome! It's just, sometimes we have moments of weakness. Not many people live a charmed life, and have never forgotten what we have due to the harder times. This story is simply to remind you guys, that whenever you feel down, remember there are people who love you and who care for you Xxx Love you all!**


End file.
